


A Clown's Night In

by MrHarryDresden



Category: The Pleasure Parlor
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bi-Curiosity, Clown Transformation, Clowns, Cunnilingus, Cute Ending, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Funny, Girls Kissing, Massage, Romantic Comedy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHarryDresden/pseuds/MrHarryDresden
Summary: Young couple Leo and Jessica adjust to life in a new city, when a certain massage parlor attracts Jessica with its...unique...gimmick. After a few months of visiting the parlor, Jessica uses its gimmick to her advantage on date night. Special thanks to Miycko, who's art inspired me to write this.





	1. A Clown's Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Inspired by the works of Miycko; specifically Pleasure Parlor, Pleasure Parlor Three-Way, Raising Boobsy, and Boobsy's Bedside Manner. The main characters are OCs, but any other characters shown are creations of Miycko. Check him out here http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/miycko/profile. This is my first attempt at writing so please please please give any criticisms or suggestions you have in the comments. This is part one of what may turn out to two or a three chapter idea, so let me know how I can improve. Anyway on with the show!

With a sigh I shut the car door and turned the engine on. Finally, my last delivery of the night was done and it had gone horribly. First the order was missing a sandwich, then that remake was made incorrectly having me do three rounds trips to this lady’s house. Thankfully my shift was over so I could head back home and enjoy the weekend off. Before taking off I sent a text to the girlfriend to see what she would like for a late dinner. Seeing as how most of my delivery shifts as of late go on into the evening I usually get dinner from work for me and my girlfriend. With a dessert sometimes to make up for all the late nights I get stuck with.  
  
-BING-  
  
Glancing at my phone I see her text reply “Looks like it’s another late night, huh? I just placed an order for Thai from the place around the corner. Should be ready by the time you get clocked out ;)” Smiling, I throw the car into drive and take off into the night.  
  
Twenty minutes later I was finally off the clock, I swapped out my work jacket for the one I kept in the car. Even though it’s now officially summer, the nights have been rather cold lately. Grimacing, I slip the money I got from my shift into my pocket. I made barely enough to cover food for the night, let alone the car payments for this month. I think Jessie was right, I really need to look into a better job soon or I’ll never get out of this rut of mine. Leaving the restaurant's parking lot I made my way through the city streets to the small hole-in-the-wall Thai place I have become addicted to as of late. After moving into the big city my first goal was to find as many restaurants within walking distance of our apartment, it made planning dates way easier. I found a parking spot by the front door of the Bamboo Garden restaurant, and ran inside to grab the food. Not even a minute later I was back on the road without any money whatsoever, but I had just enough food for a movie binge-a-thon with leftovers to spare.  
  
Pulling up into the apartment building’s parking lot I made my way through the tiny front lobby and rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. Between Jessie and my salaries we got lucky to get the apartment we have. Being in the middle of the city, the rent here was cheaper than expected, but still took most of our paychecks to pay for our shared apartment. Walking down the beige hallway, I felt myself getting a bit tense. Today was Friday wasn’t it? Shit. That’s Jessie’s usual massage and spa days, meaning tonight was gonna be one of THOSE nights. No wonder she’s buttering me up with my favorite meal. I slid the key into the door labeled 573 and made my way in. I could see the TV in the main room turned on to Netflix, ready and waiting to stream some movies.  
  
“I’m home darling.” I said tensely, hoping she thought it was the long shift making me sound tired and not my apprehension for what was coming. From the small kitchen off to the side I heard her shout   
  
“Oh Great! I was just grabbing the plates and silverware. Be out in a second!” I could feel the excitement in her voice from her last sentence. Yeah, she had been to the parlor today. Excited footfalls let me know she was coming out from the kitchen as I set the food down on the table and kicked off my work shoes while hanging my jacket on the nearby hook. When I turned around I saw my lovely, lovely girlfriend leaning against the doorway.   
  
Standing there was a 6’2 half naked clown of near amazonian body proportions, with pale white makeup all over her skin. A series of green swirls and diamonds covered her skin in patches from her thighs to her chest. She had on an almost too tight pullover sweater that was just short enough to show a little midriff that looked like it was struggling to contain her massive bust and not rip. Her thick hips and toned thighs seemed to keep the workout shorts she wore in a constant state of tension with every move. Her honey blond hair was tied back into a massive ponytail that trailed down past her bubble butt to just below her knees. Her hands and feet abnormally large. Her shoe size usually a six, but the moment it could easily be a nine and a half. Her hands looked like she was wearing over-sized mittens, giving them a slightly puffy look. The warm smile of her full lips was accentuated by the small bulbous yellow nose on her face and the green diamond makeup over her right eye.  
  
“So Leo darling,” She said with a smile, cocking her head to the side “Ready to have fun tonight?”  
  
“Eyup. I can’t wait to finish up the last two seasons.” With a smile I gave Jessie a small kiss on the lips. Her lips were so soft and warm I felt my heartbeat start to quicken. Trying not to show how flustered she was making me, I made my way past her to grab the plates and silverware she left on the counter while she started taking the food out its bag. After piling up our plates we made our way to the couch and the waiting TV.  
  
“So” She started, “How was work?”  
  
After selecting the show we wanted to finish up, I said “Well it was going well up until I got slammed with five orders at once all over the city. Half of them ended up being late, with the last one making me drive back to the store three times to get it _exactly _right.” After taking a breath I had a few more bites of food before continuing. “Between that mess and the slow night I barely made any money.” Jessie stayed silent while I went on my little rant, occasionally nodding along. Even though Jessie is always a bit more bubbly and overactive when in clown form, I sometimes forget how quiet and supportive my girlfriend is when I'm having issues at work. Her job is way more stressful than mine, but she always takes time out of her day at work to make sure I am still sane.   
The whole reason we had to move to this city was because of her new job at the large graphic design headquarters in town. Her old job a few states away had been as head illustrator in a small startup graphic design company, but her work must have impressed someone, because she got hired as the art production manager within her first 2 years of work.   
  
“Hey stop spacing out,” Jessie blurted, “you're missing the best part.” chiding me and lightly slapping my shoulder. “We've been planning this night for a week, you can at least try and seem excited.”   
  
I shrugged off my funk for now and leaned against Jessie and just enjoyed the evening. It reminded me of the many nights we spent together like this after we meet as freshmen in college. We both went into computer design based majors so we ended up in a lot of the same classes. After being put together for a project we hit it off rather well, so we decided to try dating. For the next four years we did everything together; movies, conventions, vacations, video games, even life changing events. At some point we wanted to try having sex, but that didn't end too well. While we were more than willing to try it out, we could never get quite comfortable. Eventually we put having sex off until we were both at better spots in our lives and jobs.   
  
Once we both landed good jobs we celebrated with a whole night of love making, but since we were still taking it slow after our first bad experience it was more mutual masturbation and naked cuddling than anything hardcore. Ever since we moved there haven't been many chances to be intimate with one another. Heck we rarely get the chance to do anything together due our schedules conflicting, her trips to the parlor throw our schedules further out of whack. She usually heads there every two weeks or so, but sometimes if it’s crunch time or a rather bad day she makes an impromptu appointment. The second month after she discovered the place she made at least ten visits during a rough deadline and boy howdy, from what she has told me her new job had her going through, she needed their massages like I need soda.  
  
The first time she went, it was a spur of the moment thing on her way home. An associate had messed up a project big time, so she had to work a lot of overtime to help fix the issue before the project was sent out. That night she was driving home and saw the Pleasure Parlor sign after taking a detour. Deciding, “What the hell,'' she parked her car and went in to the over-sized building. Upon entering the lobby, she was shocked to see the person behind the counter was a nearly naked clown woman. She stopped dead in her tracks as the glass doors swooshed shut behind her, unable to really comprehend the sight before her.   
  
The smiling clerk waved her over, saying “Welcome to the Pleasure Parlor! I’m guessing it’s your first time here. I could tell just from the look on your face. ”  
  
Jessie’s apprehension lessened considerably, deciding that this must be the massage parlor’s gimmick, and approached the front desk. She seemed friendly enough, and with a quick glance around the lobby it seemed like the place was really clean and well maintained. The front desk clerk, Sparkles, was so happy to have a new customer that she helped Jessie get into a massage course at a discounted rate. Sparkles lead her down the hall to one of the private massage rooms, where she had Jessie strip down to a towel. When the massage started, she could feel the stress melt away and her muscles heating up. Sparkle’s nimble fingers worked the knots out of her back like a pro, and whatever lotion she was using sent tingles down Jessie’s spine. The gentle pressure mixed in with the warming sensation made her let out several soft moans unintentionally. She was blushing at this point in her tale because she admitted that the whole naked clown situation and the fantastic massage made her more than a little wet. In the short half hour session all the muscle and back pain she had built up after sitting at a desk staring at her computer had all but disappeared, leaving her body feeling so warm, tingly, and light as a feather.   
  
It was only once time was up did she realized the changes that had come over her. Her already modest DD breasts were two cup sizes bigger, and sitting up on the table she saw her legs had been transformed to the point she was sure jumping over a car would be easy. Sparkles, overjoyed with her work helped Jessie over to the full sized mirror in the room to help see her new body. Her ass was past bubble and into some new level of thicc. Her hands and feet were a bit puffier and larger than normal and wouldn’t be out of place on a cartoon character. The shoulder length brunette hair of hers was just above her knees and was a thick, honey gold now. Weird tattoos had appeared on her skin, green spirals rose up her legs and onto her hips in an almost tribal-like pattern. A mosaic of diamonds showed around her breasts and more diamonds with added detail had appeared around her eye. The last change she noticed was a soft yellow bulb was now where her button nose had been previously, helping round out her new look.   
  
Jessie was shocked at the changed, but mostly because of how much she loved it. She felt none of the exhaustion of work and felt like she could run a mile, but her mind was clouded by how horny she felt. At this point she trailed off and gone almost quiet. Eventually she told me how hard it was to refuse Sparkles next offer where she would help her calm her clown coochie (“her words not mine” she insisted). Sparkles wasn't upset at her for refusing her offer. She said it was pretty common for customers to be up for the Pleasure part of the Parlor, but that’s not always the case. The choice was always the customers to make, and they would gladly oblige either choice. She decided to end the appointment there.  
  
Even with the exhilaration she felt after the transformative massage, she was not that comfortable with the idea of playing around with someone she just met. She got ready to leave, bundled up in a now rather tight coat. Sparkles let her know the changes would only last a few hours, maybe through the night, but by the next morning she’d be right as rain with her back feeling just as good. Jessie made sure to make another appointment for the next week while thanking Sparkles for the great massage and headed out into the night. She gave me a call to let me know that she would be home soon and not to be surprised by her new spa look.  
  
Now I am used to seeing her like this, mostly. It still feels a bit off-putting to see my demure girlfriend in the morning, then to come home to a sexy clown that night. We cuddled closer as the Netflix show was wrapping up the finale of its latest season. I felt her bare skin through my shirt, radiating heat as well as the beating of her heart. We’ve discussed having sex while she’s clowned, but the idea still seems very strange to me. Credits started rolling as the episode came to an end.  
  
“Geez,” Jessie huffed “Even after fifteen seasons I am still impressed on how far they can push this story forward.”  
  
“I know. It can be a little absurd at times, but it's absurdly entertaining.” I started to get up off the couch,but was held down by Jessie wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. A few seconds pass by with only the credit music playing like a soundtrack to our awkward scene. “Soooooooo… what’s on your mind?” I said quizzically.  
  
“Leo… I know you’ve been on the fence about my clown thing for a while now, but I want you to know this doesn't change anything about us. It’s still me.” Her voice was sincere and quiet, “How about we work out some stress... Please?” Hazel eyes, blinked for a moment as I stared into them. Only just now I realized that her eyes have never changed when she has been transformed. No matter how silly she looked when she is in clown form, her eyes always remain that beautiful shade of hazel. My heart fluttered, I made my decision then and there.  
  
“Sure, Sure.” I said, a small smile forming on my lips. “Sounds like fun.” Her face lit up instantly, a massive grin plastered across it followed by some squeeing and a hug with enough force to empty my lungs. I squeaked out “Just let me hit the bathroom first, then we can have fun” Punctuating the last word with a kiss. A long kiss. Sucking her bottom lip as I pulled away, teasing her by forcing her to wait until she could get more. I got up and made my way to the bathroom at the end of the hall, shutting the door behind me.  
  
A few minutes later I was finished washing up and was about to head on out into the living room when a small box on the counter caught my eye. Condoms. That sneaky little clown. Seems like she had this planned out for a while. I grabbed the box and left the bathroom. I was amused by the scene I walked in on. Jessie may have been a beautiful woman with the brains to match the looks, even more so in her clown form,but a romantic evening planner she was not. The living room was still a bit of a mess from our TV binge, with blankets thrown haphazardly off the couch and the few plates of leftover food moved off the coffee table. The lights in the room had been turned down to their dimmest setting, with the bright TV casting the room in a pale blue glow. In the center of it all was Jessie, who was stuck trying to pull off her sweater. She has mentioned a few times before how she has had trouble with some of her normal clothes whenever she’s been clowned. From her description of the other clown ladies she’s run into at the parlor almost all of them prefer to walk around nearly naked. Thong panties being the only clothes they like to wear, but despite the confidence boost being a silly clown gives her she is nowhere near that bold. And right now the hem of her sweater was caught on her breasts. Shaking my head I walked up behind her and helped her pull off the sweater, which took a little longer than expected due to her very long hair. Not a lot of women could pull off wearing a sweater as a scrunchie.  
  
She turned to face me and said “ Thanks darling, I should consider buying some bigger clothes before I head to the Parlor again” her eyes glancing down at the box in my hand and the small tent forming in my pants. Realizing just having her boobs out was starting to get me ready, a coy smile formed on her face, “Oh, it seems like you found my little present”.  
  
“Sure did,” I whispered, stepping closer to Jessie and wrapping my arms around her waist. “Although considering your current looks, I could have sworn you would have used them as animal balloons first.” I casually tossed the box of condoms onto the coffee table and leaned in for a long kiss. Jessie followed suit with eyes closed and pillowy lips puckered.  
-HONK-  
I pulled back in shock and eyes darted around trying to figure out what made that noise, while Jessie’s hand flew to her face covering both nose and mouth. After a second I noticed her cheeks becoming extremely red, even more noticeable with her pale makeup skin and put two and two together. Thinking back I was pretty sure I had felt her nose bump into mine.  
  
My face was starting to crack into a smile “Wait did you just-”  
  
“NO” Her voice muffled behind her hand.  
  
“But I could’ve sworn your nose just-”  
  
“OKAY fine yes my nose honks when pressed,” she blurted out “Sparkles told me a while back that my nose probably would do that.” Her shoulders slumped a bit “I’ve been really careful not to bump it just in case she wasn't joking.”  
  
“Hey hey hey it helps complete your look, and besides” I moved her hand out of the way and quickly honked her nose twice before she could protest,   
-HONK HONK-  
“You gotta admit it’s pretty funny.”  
  
Her face scrunched up in a frown for about a minute before she let the laughter she had been holding back out and started giggling. Her cute giggle was proving to be infectious and I started to laugh with her, gently laying my forehead against hers. We stood there for a little bit in the center of the living room, just giggling to our heart’s content.   
  
The laughter died down after a few minutes, leaving Jessie and I embracing in the dark room. With both of us getting hornier and nervous by the second I decided to make the first move, and while making sure not to bump noses again I pressed my lips against Jessie’s. A brief shock came over her face at my boldness, but that shock soon melted into a blissful smile and she pressed her lips harder onto mine while slipping her tongue in. Our tongues swirled around each other taking in each other’s flavor, and we fought for dominance during the deep kiss. I took advantage of our mouth battle and let my hands go exploring. I started at her ass with a light stroke, my hands massaging the soft bubble butt with abandon. Her workout shorts were so tight against her butt I could barely feel the fabric. I wanted to get a feel of every inch of her new butt. I could feel her soft moans through our kiss. With a sudden squeeze I dug into the curves of her ass, with so much soft flesh to squeeze I felt my fingers becoming almost engulfed by her cheeks. She gasped into my mouth and broke off the kiss leaving a thin trail of saliva hanging between us.  
  
“Cheater,” She cooed “But two can play at this game!”  
  
She went on the offensive and dove in for another kiss, barely giving me time to come up for air from our last kiss. Her hands had not been idle during my escapades, either running through my hair or tracing her fingers along my back. Now with a goal in mind, one of her hands kept my hair occupied, while the other snaked its way down my sweatpants and slowly teased my growing erection. I could feel my breathing speeding up and felt her tongue dominate my mouth even more than our last kiss. Her right hand slowly traced the outline of my bulge, but made a sudden move to my balls. Jessie cupped them through my pants and fondled them in slow circles, making my knees start to shake with every exquisite second she held them in her palm. I could feel myself about to crumple just from her light foreplay.  
  
With a gasp I pulled out of the kiss, “ Okay okay I give. I suggest we move onto the main attraction before you end this sooner than we’d both want” I rasped out, still trying to get my breath back.  
  
“Why didn't you say so before!?” She said with a massive grin, “Pop a squat and get ready for the show!” She enthusiastically pulled me over to the coach and gave a small bow and a wave, like an usher showing me to my seat. She made some room by moving the coffee table to the side and took what I guessed would be center stage. With a small cough and in the most announcer like voice she could muster, “Ladies and gentlemen, guys, gals and all non-binary pals... welcome to the first ever one ring show of Jupiter the clown!” I swear I could almost hear an audience clapping as she gave a little bow. I started clapping along, grinning at her performance. “Now for the first act, I need a volunteer!” She pretended to look back and forth across the imaginary audience ecstatically, waiting for somebody to volunteer. I raised my hand to humor her. I wonder how long she would keep the bit up, but the sway of her pendulous breasts as she was looking back and forth convinced me to play along. “Ah yes, you there sir! Thank you for volunteering for my sword swallowing act!” Ohhh sword swallowing, I like the sound of this. “Just stay seated sir, and I’ll be. Right. Over.” Punctuating the last few words by slowly and sensually striding towards me. I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable for what I think is coming. She made it up to the couch and was now towering over me, her face set into a sultry grin and slowly lowered herself onto her knees. “Let’s see what kind of ‘sword’ I’ll be working with tonight.”   
  
After a few tugs on my sweatpants and an awkward “sorry” as I moved around a bit to help her pull them down, there I was sitting on the couch in my boxers while my clown girlfriend was about to give me a blowjob. Not how I thought my sex life would go when I was a teenager, but I’m not gonna argue at this point. She put her hands on the elastic of my boxers and said “Now before I can do the whole swallowing thing, I need to...polish it just right.” before sliding down my boxers to reveal my erect cock. It flopped out and bobbed about in front of Jessica/Jupiter’s face, who’s grin got even larger and even licked her lips quickly. My dick wasn’t anything fantastic, only about five and a half inches long, but decently thick and girthy. When compared to her large hands though it was kinda comical looking. With her enlarged hands she delicately started tracing the veins of my erection, before gripping the base of my shaft and beginning to slowly move up and down. Precum forming on the tip and trickling down to her hands, making her hand move faster on the now slick surface.  
  
Then it went south, literally and figuratively. Jupiter moved to suck on my balls and that felt so amazingly good, much better than her hands had been earlier. She could tell I was enjoying it, my member tightening in her hand which she was using to stroke my length... but her hands were too soft. Even if she had more strength, the larger size just did not allow her to get a proper grip. It stuck in my mind and I started focusing on it too much losing my enjoyment with overthinking. She started to pick up on this and moved back to using her tongue on my shaft and sucking lightly on my tip. She finally got to her main attraction and swallowed my sword, but she seemed to think that was all she needed to do, she would slowly sink all the way down to her bulbous nose bumping into my pubes letting out a muffled honk, and slide back up my length, but it was too slow and started getting dull quickly. Jessica started to lose determination here and was not sure what to do, she switched back and forth trying what had worked before, but it was only making things worse. I could see the disappointment at her poor performance start to appear on her face and I wanted to let her keep trying, but I was afraid it would only get worse if we continued.  
  
I took the chance and lightly gripped her chin to pull her off my member to stop her before she got too depressed to continue the show. Her mouth let go of my cock with an audible ‘POP’, and a thin trail of saliva became the only connection between her panting face and my slick, spit covered manhood. Between the panting breaths she said “Sorry…” hanging her head low “ I was too focused on acting out a show that I forgot to practice the actual performances.”  
  
“It’s okay darling… I blame it on how rusty we are,” I mused, when I had a bright idea on how to cheer her up. Clearing my throat in a similar fashion as she did earlier “ Oh Jupiter, darling of the one ring spectacle, please let me cheer you up with a second act because the show must go on!” Standing up carefully, as so not to whack Jupiter upside the head with my member, I side-stepped around the confused, kneeling clown and proceeded to lift her onto the couch. Her confusion turned to laughter as I set her down on the couch, bringing the mood of the room right back to where we both wanted.   
  
“Okay my dear volunteer,” moving around on the couch until she was sitting comfy with her legs set cross legged in front of me, “What did you have in mind for this ‘second act’?”  
  
A sly smile curled up the side of my face as I tenderly said “Well first off,” added a dramatic pause as I got down onto my knees in front of her cross legged form, “I would like to ask that you move these out of the way.” When the last word escaped my lips I gently pulled at her legs, at which point I’m pretty sure she got what I was up to and let me push her legs aside with little resistance. I took her right foot in my hands and started to massage her toned leg, taking my time to feel all the curves of her muscles and the smooth, pale skin. Jupiter closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure, it wasn’t too often she got treatment so personal outside of the parlor. I mirrored the path my right hand took with my left along the other side of her body, until I was at her waist. I grabbed the hem of her workout shorts and slid them all the way off, Jupiter squirming on the couch in nothing but her panties. The chibi dog face on them was stretched to its limit, the cute anime face looking like it had gained twenty pounds and got an extra chin. It is a miracle that they had not torn yet, but I am sure they could snap at any moment.  
  
As I moved to take off her underroos, she set her hand on mine stopping me for a moment before saying “Please don't rip them.” her voice pleading, “They’re my favorite pair.”  
I wryly answered, “Well why did you wear them when you knew your butt would become the size of two volleyballs taped together?”  
  
“Cause they’re my lucky pair and I wanted to make sure everything went right for tonight.” She crossed her arms and pouted, “Also because they’re cute.”  
  
“Okay I’ll be careful,” and I proceeded to slide them down her thighs slowly. Once I passed the thighs they come off easily enough with no worry about tearing, But looking at the stretched, soaking panties I felt a pang of sadness for the poor cartoon dog. I tossed them aside and turned back to my true prize. I was now face to face with her wet, hot cunt. I could practically feel the heat coming off her bright pink lips, and even from a cursory glance I could see how much our foreplay had got her juices flowing. Contrary to the abnormal colors of her new form, her vagina was still its natural pink color, with the lips puffy and begging to be played with. To start off my act, I started to gently caress her inner thigh letting my fingers explore her soft, warm skin. I could feel her breathing quicken as I wormed my way towards her waiting entrance, followed by a sharp gasp as I leaned in and took a deep breath of her sex. I felt myself almost drowning in the warm, slightly sweet musk of my lover when it hit me. I know this smell. Taking my time to take another breath, I could swear I have smelt this somewhere before the lightbulb went off.  
  
“Holy shit darling.”  
  
Jupiter to her credit hadn’t noticed anything till I swore, laying her head back and basking in the pleasurable attention her cooch was getting. Her head shot back up brought to reality by my cuss, a look of worry now set on her face.  
  
“What? What?!,” She mewled, a bit upset at the interruption.   
  
Looking up from my new favorite spot to lay my head in our apartment, almost breaking out into more giggle. “Darling I don't know how to tell you this but your vagina smells like cotton candy.” I dove my head back in before she could respond and gave her slit a long tender lick from bottom to top, ending with a quick flick on her clit. Any words she was about to say were drowned out by her moans forcing their way out. Jupiter’s eyes fluttered slightly, I could tell she had never felt this sensitive before and I planned to take full advantage of that. I reached up and started kneading Jupiter’s ass cheeks, pushing my nose harder against her blond, curly pubes the faint scent of cotton candy overpowering my senses. My tongue flicked out and traced against the folds of the clown's core, slipping over and teasing the love button on Jupiter’s body. Moans and mews and little gasps answered my work.  
  
Between her gasps, she begged “More! Go Deeeeeper!” her voice almost cracking “Lick me harder!”  
  
Not wanting to disappoint her, I dug my tongue deep inside her. Swirling and curling it around to reach as many spots as I could, bobbing my head faster and faster between her legs. Her warm slick muscles tasted so sweet, constantly flexing and moving making it feel like my tongue was being french kissed from all sides. At some point I felt my nose bump into her clit where I could have sworn I heard a muffled honk. Before I could voice my confusion I felt her legs curl around my head not locking me in place, so I could only go deeper into her. I slid a hand from her ass cheeks and felt my way to her rosebud. I started to tease her with my finger, circling her hole before moving it up and inserting it under my tongue. At that point I felt Jupiter seize up, her thick thighs almost crushing my head, but I pressed on to make sure I rode it out with her. With a wordless cry she threw her head back and came hard, covering my face with her sweet and slick juices. And sure enough it was cotton candy flavored.  
  
I was trapped in a leg lock for a minute or two after, her spasms just enough to let me come up for air. Jupiter’s scent was almost chokingly sweet, probably because my face was coated in her nectar, and I am pretty sure no matter how hard we clean the spot on the couch it will faintly smell of cotton candy. Eventually she came down, her afterglow letting my head escape her thigh vice grip, but before I pulled back I gave her swollen clit a quick kiss. The twitch and yelp that came out of her was so satisfying. I pushed myself up back onto my feet and slumped down into the spot next to her on the couch, taking a couple of deep breaths to get myself situated. I wiped a bit of the sticky wetness off my face with a few fingers and held it up to Jupiter’s face  
  
“Here honey. Told you.” She mumbled some response and started suckling on my fingers, her tongue gently licking up her own juices. A moan of pleasure hummed around my fingers as she pulled off of them with a slick ‘pop’.  
  
Finally getting her head back on her shoulders, she laughed out “Okay that’s almost too kinky and weird. I’ll have to ask Sparkles and Bubbles the next time I see them if there are any other surprises I need to watch out for” she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and laid her head against my chest, her other hand gently stroking my chest. “That was fantastic Leo,where did you learn all that?”  
  
“Well,” I stammered “I did do a bit a research in case we got to this point.” I scratched my head in embarrassment “I.. uh … I remember a few of your favorite spots back from college, and just kinda went from there.” The last few words trailing off into a mumble. I don’t know why I was getting so embarrassed. “Most boyfriends do that right? I mean… uh.”  
  
She chuckled, “you’re so weird.” A quick glance at her naked clown form and the whole situation that lead to this, “Granted pot calling the kettle black here in the weird department. Now, let's get back to the final act of the show.” She got on her feet and strolled over to the coffee table to get the box of condoms. She slid the box open and grabbed one of the small, plastic squares and started to rip the packaging open. I got up off the couch and made my way over to her.  
  
“Soooo how do you want this to go? Would You like me to lead or do you want to take the reins?” I said readily, my horniness making me just a tad impatient since I haven't gotten off yet.  
  
“Well my gallant volunteer,” as she was speaking, she began stroking the underside of my cock. Coaxing it back to it’s full hardness, almost painfully so. The slickness from the blowjob had dried a bit, but the trickle of pre started up again, making it all shiny again. Even though she didn't have the deftest fingers at the moment, she was able to slide the blue latex onto my prick with relatively ease. “Since you showed me up after my lousy performance, I’ll let you drive the clown car for now.” Without a moment’s hesitation, I scooped her up into my arms and headed down the hall to the bedroom. I almost immediately regretted that decision. Due to her clown form’s extra large… assets… Her weight had gone up a bit and my scrawny ass barely had the strength to get us to the bed.   
  
The door to our bedroom was already open thankfully, I do not think I could have made if it was shut. The moment I moved a hand to reach the doorknob, we would have both gone tumbling down. Our bedroom was a little on the sparse side, with the only decorations being some anime and DnD paraphernalia lining the bookshelves along the wall. We had a singular dresser in the corner of the room with a TV on top that had seen plenty of use over the years. Lastly, at the moment more importantly in our case, the double sized bed against the wall, set low to the ground with a basic headboard. The covers had a scattering of pillows and blankets with a few discarded clothes over the pin striped sheets. Damn forgot to clean up this morning. I laid my lovely clown girlfriend on the bed, placing her head against the pillows on the headboard while tossing the dirty clothes out of sight.   
  
Finally stripping my shirt off, I crawled onto the bed and made my over to Jupiter. With a smile she parted her legs and wrapped her arms around me. I lined up my prick with her entrance, gently rubbing the tip against her slick folds. My hesitation from earlier swung back around and I stayed there, my tip feeling the burning warmth through the latex. I felt my eyes boring into her chest, the nervousness and shame preventing me from looking her in the eyes. I felt one of her hands slide up my back to my chin gently tilting my face to hers, her finger leaving a tingling trail along my back and neck.  
  
“Leo,” she whispered, “It's okay. I’m ready”  
  
“But what if I mess up agai-.” I sputtered.  
  
“Shuuush… We can do this. Take it slow at first and go from there, I’ll let you know when it's not right.”   
  
The confidence in her voice finally steeled my resolve, and I pushed myself slowly into her waiting entrance. We both let out slow building moans as I felt myself sinking further inside. Her warm, wet insides massaging my dick, pulling me deeper with each passing second. Jupiter had her eyes closed tight and was biting her bottom lip as I made my way in. Her breathy moans urging me on, but I kept my slow pace until we were both situated. There was some resistance as I made my way further, her insides adjusting to shape of my dick as I started to bottom out. Eventually our crotches met, my pubes tangling together with hers around her clit.   
  
In a breathy voice I said, “Ready?” Her responsive was a series of nods with eyes still closed as she starting to grind her hips into mind, getting more and more impatient the longer I stayed still. I began to pull myself out of her with some difficulty, her insides clinging to my shaft not wanting me to leave so soon. Once it was just my tip still inside, I thrusted to the hilt. This pace continued for a few minutes. Slowly and gently I probed at her insides, trying to find as many of her sweet spots as I could and methodically grinding against each. I felt her nails scrap into my back as I started to increase the pace. I let my instincts take over as I gripped the sheets harder, focusing as much as I could on going harder and faster. I could feel the pressure building in my nuts as the warm sensations sent electricity up my spine. As I kept up my lustful frenzy, I felt her mouth pull me into a deep kiss. After breaking off the kiss, she hissed in my ear.   
  
“Yes yes yes! Just a little more!” Her pleading voice egging me closer to the edge. Stopping my thrusting for a moment, I lifted Jupiter onto her ass and leaned her back against the headboard. Never pulling out for a second. As I built my rhythm back up I moved my hands to her bouncing breasts, grabbing the soft, pale flesh from the side and squeezing them in circles. It took me a few seconds to find her erect nipples, they were the same color of the tattoos over her breasts so they blended in to her skin. Her breathing hitched up faster and as I started flicking and pinching her hard nipples with my fingers, her moans changed into shrieks. Knowing I almost had her, I let her right breast go back to bouncing with each thrust as my hand went down to her crotch and started to play with her clit. With all the stimulation it had become swollen and fully exposed from her folds, making it oh so easy to circle, pinch and rub. During the occasional pinch the mystery muffled honk came and went, but I could barely hear it over Jupiter’s full screams of pleasure.   
  
She pulled me closer into a tight and powerful hug. Her hips pushing as far onto my dick as they could go, as she finally succumbed to her orgasm. Jupiter’s mouth gaped open in a silent scream as her whole body started shaking and spasming while riding it all out. Her inner walls undulating so rapidly, I felt myself finally reach my breaking point. With a few additional thrusts I felt all the pressure I had been holding back release in a few short squirts, my balls pulling closer to my body trying to fill up my girlfriend’s womb. Thankfully the condom held, and I could enjoy the release and warm flush of pleasure with no worries. We both slumped down off the headboard, our naked sweaty bodies resting against the pillows. I could hear the blood pumping in my head as my heart rate started to lower. I scooted closer to Jupiter, who’s breathing was also starting to return to normal, and cuddled with her.   
  
She wrapped her arm around me and whispered, her voice a little hoarse, “ That was amazing darling… I’m so happy you finally agreed to this.”  
  
“ I was hesitant at first with all this,” I languidly said, “The whole clown morphing massage kinda threw me for a loop, but now I’m kicking myself for not wanting to sooner.” I took her cheek in my hand and gently caressed it, “I’m so glad we did this.”  
  
She cracked a smile. “Did? Oh no you don’t get out of this that easy.”  
  
“Wait what?” I blinked in surprise and felt a creeping sense of dread crawl up my spine.  
  
“I told you earlier gracious volunteer.” The smile on her face getting larger “ Earlier I told you you could drive the clown car for a bit, but NOW I’m getting in the driver's seat”  
  
I gave her a perplexed look as she slid her way down towards my deflating penis, the condom full and starting to come loose. She quickly pulled off the blue latex with care and passed it off to me.  
  
“Here take this, can’t really tie knots at the moment with these,” waggling her over-sized hands. “Besides,” moving her head closer to my flaccid dick “I want to try out a trick Sparkles mentioned to me.”   
  
Confused I took the warm condom carefully as not to spill it and quickly tied the open end into a knot, and set it on the nightstand. A sudden jolt of pure pleasure shot through my body, making me look back at Jupiter to see what she was doing. She had started to suck my flaccid penis with great intensity, way more effectively then she was doing earlier. She took my entire length into her mouth and swirled her tongue all around the shaft. I saw a strange muted glow coming off my balls and shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. The growing pleasure was almost too great, edging itself into almost pain. Before I could cry out it was over. What I saw shocked me. My dick had gone back to full mast and almost looked… bigger? My balls also looked a bit bigger and I could feel the pressure of sperm built up, like I hadn’t masturbated in a week.  
  
“Whew,” Jupiter said breathing hard, “I’m sooooo glad that worked.” She pulled out another condom and set me up for the next round.  
  
“So should I just chalk that up to weird clown magic?” I sarcastically asked   
  
“Mmhmm,” she hummed as she got off the bed and made her way to the far side of the room. Once she reached the wall closet, she turned around and commanded me, “ Now I want you spread eagle okay?”   
  
I quickly shifted around to get myself ready for whatever she had planned. My erection standing straight up, the blue condom pulled tight over my penis. Now I definitely think whatever she did made my dick grow a bit bigger than normal, but I am not gonna complain about it anytime soon. Jupiter struck a pose and got back into her announcer role.  
  
“And now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for! I, Jupiter the clown, shall perform my greatest big top act!” I could feel her excitement coming off in waves. “For now I shall perform a Clown Helix Flip onto my lovely volunteer!” The imaginary cheers got louder as it hit me what she had planned. Jupiter took a quick running start, surprising considering how small our bedroom is, but that did not stop her. The moment she got to the edge of the bed she leapt straight up into the air, narrowly avoiding the ceiling. She spun into a ball for just a second before doing a few quick spins and landing reverse cowgirl right on top of my dick.   
  
The feeling was nearly indescribable as I felt my member near instantly buried deep into her cunt and slide all the way down to the base of my shaft. The moment she landed on me, I fully expected to have a broken pelvis. Surprisingly when she fell onto me it felt only like a heavy pillow had been dropped, I am guessing clown magic had something to do with it. A strong tightness gripping my dick towards the end of the quick trip up her vagina, before I was pushed through a tight passage. I would have guessed that was her womb if I could think. The moment she stuck her landing, my brain instantly got fried with pleasure. It seemed to take us both equally. A long moan escaping her lips as I came instantly in her the moment she settled fully on to my dick. Then she started bouncing. Her hips moved at a rapid pace, her cunt gripping my dick with every t and shoving it all the way back into her womb. I remember cumming severally more times as she used me as her personal fuck machine, her breast bouncing so fast they nearly hit her in the face several times. Every fiber of my being was so soaked in pleasure that I passed out.  
  
A few hours later I woke up under the bed covers staring at my alarm clock. In a haze, I realized I was the little spoon in a cuddling session. I rolled over to face the big spoon, and saw Jupiter fast asleep with me. It seemed like enough time had passed that her clown transformation was wearing off. Her massive ponytail had shrunk down considerably, while her white skin make up had gone to just a pale color with lightly faded diamonds all over her body. My movements must have woken her up because she was looking right at me with half closed eyes.  
She mumbled, “ Good morning sleepy head.” She gave me a light kiss on the forehead.  
  
“How long was I out?” I whispered. I was so drained and exhausted, I do not think I could move anymore than I already have.  
  
“About four hours,” she replied “I finished quickly after you passed out, but luckily I was able to get us both under the covers before I clocked out too.”  
  
Making sure to pre-empt her, I drew us into a hug and whispered “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Shakily I continued, “I.. was afraid before. I thought that whatever they did to you at the Parlor changed you. That they brainwash you into some weird bimbo.” Tears started to stream down my face and onto the pillow, “I thought I had lost the woman I loved and I’m sorry for not having faith in who you are.”  
Her stunned expression lasted for half a minute as I poured out my emotions, before a warm, gentle smile grew on her face. She hugged me deeply and we both fell asleep in each others arms.   
  


Epilogue

  
  
The sun crept in through the blinds and caused me to wince, fully waking me up. I sat myself up onto the bed and noticed I was the alone. I heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom and light footfalls approach the bedroom. In the doorway stood a fully naked Jessica, a towel hung over her shoulder. She was completely back to normal, no traces of clown left on her with possibly the exception of the massive smile on her face.  
  
“Come on Leo, the showers getting cold” She purred, “I have a lotta plans I want to get to this weekend, and I want to start it off right.” With a wink she spun round and gave me a lovely view of her ass before heading down the hall to the bathroom. I smiled and jumped out of the bed, ready to start the day.


	2. Girl Talk Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months since Leo and Jessica had their first adventure with clown sex, and they have been having a blast with it ever since! But recently Jessica has noticed Leo acting strangely, and she turns to the only person she knows who might be able to help her figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again folks! Here is my second foray into my wonderful story inspired by Miycko's Pleasure Parlor and Raising Boobsy series. Check him out! Sorry it took so long to get the next part of this out, but I wanted to make sure it was just right.This chapter is mostly just relationship building and buildup for the next part, so no sexy bits until part 2. I can promise you though the wait will be worth it :). As always any criticism is greatly appreciated so I can keep improving.

Jessica started pulling jackets out of the closet and set them on the bed, trying to decide what would be best for the winter weather. She had her usual overcoat to help cover up after her parlor trips, but now she had a new choice. The newer one Leo just bought or her old reliable. The new one looked a lot warmer and cozier than her old worn out coat, especially for the nasty winter they were having this year. The only thing troubling her mind was the fact that the new coat was waaaay more expensive than she had expected. She was worried about how her ‘assets’ from the parlor might ruin the new jacket. She added that thought to the mental list she wanted to discuss with Sparkles. Jessica mulled over the decision for a few more minutes before deciding to take both of them, folding them up and putting them in her shoulder bag.

With her jackets all set she made her way out of the bedroom into the living room, where the sounds of the T.V. playing was drowned out by an occasional snore. The source of which was her lovely boyfriend Leo passed out on the couch. Even though it was only around noon, he had gotten called in for the super early morning shift at work. When he got off work he had barely taken ten steps into the apartment before falling onto the couch. He had pulled up his laptop and turned on some internet videos before passing out completely. Jessica had set the videos to play on the T.V. so she could watch them without disturbing Leo while doing some light cleaning. They had stayed up late last night playing through most of the new couch co-op multiplayer shooter game both of them had been waiting months to release.   
Jessica shook him lightly to wake him up. Leo gurgled awake, looking up at her with groggy eyes.“Hey honey,” he muttered out, “heading out I take it?”  
Jessica nodded “Yeah, although it's a bit early for my appointment.” Sliding the blanket off of him, “But I wanted to make sure I got there safely with all the crazy weather.” 

Glancing out their apartment's balcony at the current snowstorm. This winter started out pretty mild, but it took a sudden turn for the worst mid-way through December. Most roads were death traps to drive in with the snowplows barely making a dent. Jessica hated the fact that Leo’s work kept calling him out for deliveries in this awful weather. 

“I’ll move to the bedroom then,” Leo said, finally waking up enough to sidle up off the couch. “Maybe an hour or so nap and then I’ll get started on dinner for us.” 

He stood up and gave Jessica a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the hall to the bedroom. She stood there a minute looking after him, her hand moving up to her cheek to feel the spot where he kissed her. 

“Oh yeah,” Leo abruptly interjected from down the hall, his voice conveying his excitement, “Make sure to talk to Sparkles about the thing we were talking about.” Jessica was silent for half a minute before sighing. 

“Will do!,” She tried to sound cheerful, hoping it did not sound too forced. “Get some sleep darling.” She made her way to the door, putting on her jacket and scarf. Jessica made her way to the elevator while going over her list of topics she had for Sparkles. She was getting really worried about Leo now and she needed a friend to help her figure out why her boyfriend was behaving stranger than normal.

It took Jessica about an hour to crawl through the roads, taking it slow most of the trip to avoid joining the growing number of stuck cars. The amount of vehicles on the road was small, but it didn’t stop numbskulls from flooring it and getting flung into the drifts. The parking lot of the parlor was a pure field of white, almost impossible to tell apart from the rest of the scenery. She parked by the only two cars in the entire lot. Bundling up tight she made her way to the, thankfully close, front door and pushed it open. Jessica could feel the warm air course over her as she stepped through the threshold, the warming scent of vanilla wafted in the air. The lobby was sparse other than the simple comfy furniture with a large open space between the desk and the front door. Warmth radiated by the heating vents along the bottom of the cream colored walls, melting the chill that had wormed its way down to her bones. Jessica started taking off her gloves and scarf as the doors closed quietly behind her, before looking up at the lobby’s only occupant.

Sparkles was the clown Jessie saw the most when she visited the parlor. She stood just under six feet tall with a massive mane of fiery, red hair trailing down past her hips. Her skin was completely white and several splotches of brightly colored makeup dotted around her body. They reminded Jessie of fireworks with the way the purple and teal bursts streaked around her eyes and exposed boobs. The makeup on her boobs made it almost look like she was wearing pasties, but Jessica knew if she looked hard enough she could tell she wasn’t, especially on a cold day like this. To go along with her pale skin tone, Sparkle’s ensemble consisted of only matching color thigh high zip-up boots, elbow length gloves and a brightly colored thong. Her well stacked chest and ass jiggled with every motion, and her washboard flat stomach often made Jessie quite jealous. Even though the treatment she got made her look just as alluring, Jessie could never be upset at Sparkles. She is a very kind person, every interaction she has seen her have is always full of energy and friendliness. When Jessie first came to the parlor she was very put off by the whole gimmick, but Sparkles helped calm her nerves and relax with just a friendly greeting. In the number of months Jessie has been going, she could safely say that Sparkles and her had become good friends. She definitely needed a friend’s help right now. 

Sparkles was leaning against the counter deeply engrossed in her phone, not noticing the front doors opening. As Jessica knocked the snow off her boots on the rug by the door, the noise finally pulled Sparkle’s attention away from her phone. 

“Oh hey Jessica,” Sparkles said warmly. Glancing at the time on her phone “Wasn’t expecting you so soon. Your appointment isn’t for another hour.”

With a slight chuckle, “Yeah I know. With the weather being what it is I wanted to make sure I got here early in case the roads somehow get worse.” A bit embarrassed Jessica looked down at the floor and started rubbing her arm. Her nerves failing as her next statement stalled on the tip of her tongue. Perplexed, Sparkles cocked her head to the side.

“Everything okay Jessie?” She asked. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah...Kinda,” muttered Jessica, “If it’s okay with you, could I talk to you about something.”

“Totally, lay it on me!”

“Actually could we talk about this over some coffee or something?” she said, before hastily adding, “ I mean if you can. If you can’t step away for a bit I understand. I mean even though it’s not too busy at the moment, I don’t want to get you in trouble with your boss.” Stopping to catch her breath, mentally chiding herself for putting her foot in her mouth.

With a smile, Sparkles set her phone down on the counter, and walked over to one of the doors off to the side. She stuck her head in after opening the door a bit and started talking to someone inside. Curious Jessica stood on the tip of her toes to try and see over Sparkles. The lady she saw on the other side of the doorway really threw her for a loop, which completely surprised her considering all she has seen here. Another voluptuous clown woman sat at an ordinary office desk, currently in the middle of a phone call. Her hair was a curled tower of bright purple, its shape reminding her of a certain cartoon wife with tall blue hair. She was looking at Sparkles when she noticed Jessica over Sparkle’s shoulder, giving her a wave and a wink before nodding her head at Sparkles. Closing the door quietly, Sparkles spun on heels with her with a big grin plastered on her face.

“Boss said it’s cool if I head out on break for a bit,” she said to Jessica as she made her way to the counter, grabbing her phone and a jacket from under it somewhere. “Did you have a place in mind?” 

Jessica thought for a second, “I think there was a coffee place around the corner.. ‘Mug’s Coffee.’ Should only take us a few minutes to walk to.” They made their way to the door when Jessica realized how bizarre they would look walking out on the street with Sparkles features. “Uhh Sparkles what about… you know,” Jessica mentioned while making a wiping motion around her face. Again Sparkles cocked her head aside for a second before she got the idea.

“Oh duh,” chuckling to herself as she gave her puffy red nose a good squeeze. As she did a light honking noise was made and waves of light encircled her for a few seconds before dissipating. Standing before Jessica now was a very lovely young lady. She stood maybe just a few inches taller than Jessica, with shoulder length brunette hair and clear blue eyes. The pale makeup complexion replaced by lightly tanned skin. Her body was just a little less voluptuous than the clown that was standing there just a second ago, with her bust, hips and ass just a tad smaller. She wore a cozy button up flannel with comfy, worn jeans and snow boots.

“You would not believe how many times I forget to change when I leave here,” She explained as she slid the heavy coat on and made her way to the door. Jessica followed hot on her heels, the mental image of a Sparkles forgetting to change into her normal self in this weather giving her a good chuckle.

Making their way out onto the freezing sidewalk and down the street to the coffee shop. Sparkles pulled a warm looking hand knitted scarf out of the coat’s pocket and bundled up some more. They kept quiet most of the way there, preferring to move fast and not waste time talking in the frigid weather. Eventually they made it to the corner of coffee shop after 10 minutes in the chilly weather. The windows of the building were so steamed up that neither of them could see into the cafe. Even from the outside they could hear the radio playing and the noise of a large crowd. Guess they weren't the only ones to have the idea to duck inside for a hot drink. Jessica pulled open the door and held it for Sparkles, doing a small curtsy as she ushered her inside. 

Sparkles giggled, “Well, thank you for the courtesy Jessie.”

“No problem. Leo does the same constantly,” Jessica explained, “Guess his habits rubbed off on me.”

Once inside, they did indeed see it was stuffed to the brim with people. Every table and booth in sight was taken up by customers; college students on laptops, families enjoying the snowy scenery outside from the cafe’s warmth, and a line of city workers getting their hot cups of joe before heading out to tackle the snow-covered streets. Jessica knew this place had gotten popular recently, but to be this busy in this weather on a Saturday was unbelievable. Sparkles pulled her hat off, shaking the snow out of her hair in the process. Her gaze drifted back and forth along the packed store, trying to find a good spot up for grabs.

Turning to Jessica, Sparkles asked, “Soooo how about you try to find us a booth or something while I order us something warm. Whatcha want?”

“Cafe mocha, extra pump of chocolate,” She responded, passing a few bills to Sparkles. Once Sparkles walked to the back of the line, Jessica tried to make her way through the crowded tables to find a spot for them. Nudging by a few college students huddled around their laptops deep in work, she eventually found a small two person booth at the far corner of the cafe. As about as private one was gonna be in this madhouse. She claimed the spot and sat down with her back against the wall, taking her time to warm up by the nearby fireplace before starting to slip out of her winter jacket. She spent the next few minutes just people watching. It was one of her favorite hobbies, especially at conventions. Seeing how people go about their day as just a passive observer also piqued her curiosity. What kind of person are they, where are they going, and what kind of day they were having? Those questions always seemed to spark her imagination and often helped her come up with fun ideas for her graphic design projects. Jessica’s eyes drifted around the cafe, passing a family cleaning up a table to leave before her attention got caught by a couple on the high seats by the window. They were laughing away at some joke, not a care in the world except for the person beside them. The two leaned in for a tender kiss before scooting their chairs closer and pseudo cuddling. Seeing that made her heart drop as Jessica remembered the reason she asked Sparkles out here in the first place.

A few minutes passed as Jessica wrestled with her thoughts, eventually she noticed Sparkles weaving her way through the crowded tables, coffee in hand. 

“Here you are, one Mocha Mocha with extra mocha,” she said as she set the drink down in front of Jessica along with her change. Sparkles set her own drink down on the table and proceeded to slide her jacket off into the booth before sitting down. The name on the cup caught Jessica’s eye, surprising her a bit.

“Karen? Really?,” Jessica grinned “Is that your real name?!”

Sparkles nodded with a knowing smile, “Yeah I know I know. Karen is my real name, but so is Sparkles.” When Jessica raised an eyebrow at that statement, she continued. “So the best way I can explain it is Sparkles is not like a costume or stage name, it’s who I am. Same as Karen.” 

“I don’t… really get what you mean..” Jessica tried wrapping head around it, but couldn’t make too much sense of it. 

Sparkles thought about how to word it in a way she would understand, taking a deep drink of her Orange-licous Frappe expressioato. “Okay so a couple of years ago my family and I got invited to a circus that rolled into town. There we met Bubbles, the clown lady you saw in the office earlier.” Giving Jessica another knowing smile. Guess she needs to work on her snooping skills. “She ... gave my mom a similar treatment to what we do at the parlor, but a more prolonged and lasting version. It was really fun to watch. It also made her permanently a sexy clown.”

The wistful expression on her face pulled Jessica in as she kept the story going, the grip on her coffee tightening. “And my mom, her name’s Boobsy by the way, gave me a quicker treatment that permanently made me Sparkles. Although I can still be Karen whenever I want. My mom can change back to a normal person too, but she doesn’t do it very often. It’s like a superhero’s secret identity. I’m always Karen and Sparkles no matter the situation, just what I'm wearing changes... hehe” She finished off her story with a chuckle. Jessica understood what she was saying a bit, but now she had more questions than answers.

“But I don’t think you dragged me out here so I could talk your ear off,” Her jovial tone turning more somber as she looked at Jessica with concerned eyes, “What was it you wanted to talk about? You seemed really nervous about whatever is going on.” 

The sudden thought of ‘if this was the right thing to do?’ crept into her mind causing her to hide behind a blank face, considering her options. Was this really what she wanted? To drag her new friend into her issues. What if it turns out to be nothing and she just wasted Sparkles’ time pulling her away from her job. Jessica started to sweat as the warmth of the fireplace and her anxiety made her start to heat up and heart beat faster. She felt like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car, too stunned to talk or run. If she left now it would still be oka-

Cool fingers cupped around the hand holding her drink, snapping her out of her fugue. Looking up through teary unfocused eyes. Had she started to cry? She saw the face of Karen/Sparkles looking at her with genuine worry and concern, her bright clear eyes boring deep into her. 

She spoke is a hushed tone, “Hey hey hey take a deep breath. Can you count to four and breath out for a few minutes for me, okay? You are safe here and I want to listen.” Jessica realized she was having a panic attack and followed Sparkles advise, doing her best to take the slow timed breaths. Her eyes wandered around the bustling cafe, wondering if anybody noticed her almost breakdown. The burning feeling of embarrassment crept its way over her face and she started to feel her heart go back to a normal pace.

“I’m sorry I kinda lost there,” Jessica muttered, still trying to gather her voice without it cracking. 

“No need to apologize Jessie,” Sparkles responded softly. She leaned closer towards Jessica, keeping the hushed tone, “Now please. Tell me what’s going on, I want to help.”

Jessica took a deep breath, finally composing herself and started her story. “So after the first night we had clown sex, everything was looking up. We found a happy medium between our schedules and got to spend more time together. Finally catching up on all the fun we had to sacrifice with moving to a new city, and getting our new more demanding jobs. Also the intimacy has been fantastic.” Giving Sparkles a wry smile, “Thanks again for helping us fix that by the way. I know I’ve said it before, but you really helped kick up our sex life to the next level. We’ve taken almost every chance we’ve gotten to experiment more in and out of my clown form, learning more about what gets us going.” Pausing to take a drink, Jessica thought a bit about how to put the next bit into the right words. “But about a month ago, things started to change. He’s gotten more sporadic and high-strung, the best word I can use to describe what I’ve seen... Distant maybe? Leo has had a penchant for getting crazy gifts for like the holidays and birthdays and stuff, but now he’s gone a bit off the deep end with them. He always seems willing to buy anything I’ve been wanting as of late, no matter the price. I’m getting worried, cause he’s been blowing all the money he’s been getting from work as soon as he gets it. I think Leo has been doing whatever he needs to do to try and ‘please’ me, and I’m scared to think that something terrible happened and he’s doing what he can to try and fix it.”

As the words left her mouth, she could feel the built up pressure these emotions have been causing her start to break down. The weight on her shoulders was being lifted by sharing it with someone she trusted. But now was the hardest part to get through, as Jessica braced herself for the next issue she had to talk to Sparkles about.   
Taking a sip of her now lukewarm drink before continuing, Jessica said, “But the weirdest thing Leo has talked to me about constantly is getting me to sleep with you.” Sparkles swallowed hard on her drink, and started coughing as the coffee went down the wrong pipe. Jessica passed her a napkin and waited for her to get her bearings back.

“Okay that was unexpected.” Sparkles rasped out, her throat a bit hoarse. “I thought you weren’t really on board with the idea.” Over the six months or so since she had been going to the Pleasure Parlor, Jessica had only been propositioned twice for after massage sex. She never took them up on the offer because she didn’t really feel comfortable with Leo not knowing and doing it behind his back. As soon as Sparkles learned that she never offered the option to her again, which Jessica really appreciated. She got to be better friends with Sparkles without that awkward question waiting for her at the end of every session.

“I mean, at first I really wasn’t,” Jessica admitted, “The first time you transformed me made me feel so… so… damn horny.” Jessica eyes snapped around realizing saying that out loud was probably not the smartest idea. “But I couldn’t. I couldn’t do that to Leo behind his back. He has been one of the best things that has happened in my life. And with this weird behavior of his… I don’t know what to do!” She slammed her hand on the table in frustration, a few eyes turned to look at her. Luckily the music and noise of the cafe was loud enough that only a few people noticed, and they quickly lost interest deciding to mind their own business.

“Hey now. Don’t take it out on the table, he’s just doing his job.” Sparkles chided her, “But seriously I’m gonna help you get to the bottom of this mystery.” Giving Jessica a smile, she leaned in and steepled her fingers. “Now do you recall when this first started? Did anything happen that you think might have caused Leo to change? A specific event or an encounter he had?”

Jessica thought back as far as she could remember to when she first noticed. “Well I think it may have been a month. Maybe two possibly. But I can’t think of anything specific Sorry.”

“If you think of anything later just send me a text,” She slid her phone across the table to Jessica, with it open to the phone’s contact page.

After finishing up on the phone, a question popped into Jessica’s head. “Wait isn’t this a bit weird to have one of your client's info on your phone?”

“Not really,” Sparkles nonchalantly said, finishing her drink, “ My mom has lots of our client's numbers on her phone. Mostly to keep in touch, but also as bang buddies in case the mood ever hits,”

“Wait, what?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sparkles got up and walked over to the nearest trash can to toss out her cup. “Now, we should be getting on back.” With a sly wink, she pulled her jacket out of the booth and bundled back up for the weather. “Someone has an appointment, and I plan to make it quite a special one.” Jessica felt her cheeks flare up again, just this time not in embarrassment. She finished her drink as well and followed suit in preparing to head out into the freezing weather. The two lovely ladies left the warm confines of the coffee shop and back into the unforgiving winter storm. Fueled up with some tasty caffeine, Jessica felt some relief at being able to share her worries with someone and knowing that she could finally figure out what was going on with Leo. The trip back to parlor felt quicker than when they left, the idea of how the afternoon would play out made Jessica’s skin start to tingle and let her imagination run a bit wild.


	3. Girl Talk Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their heart to heart at the coffee shop, Jessica finally gets that special surprise Sparkles promised her. After meeting another friendly face at the Parlor, these two cuties finally cut loose and have fun! Part 3 is on the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everybody!  
Sorry it took me so long getting out part 2 of this story. It's been..... way to long since I posted something about the progress. Holidays, work, then more work made it very hard to find time to write this. As I was writing this I realized how long it was going to be in total and have decided to break it into three total parts. I HOPE it won't take me as long with part three, but will let you know if anything comes up that will stall the progress.
> 
> As always, please leave any comments/suggestions/criticisms as I would love to hear what you think of my work. Have fun reading!  


The doors slid open as Jessica and Sparkles made their way back into the warm building, the snow outside coming down harder as the predicted storm picked up. Waiting for them was yet another sexy clown lady leaning back against the front desk, seemingly checking the contents of the small purse in her gloved hands. Jessica was used to seeing Sparkles with her rather sexy clown girl next door look, but this new clown lady took it to a whole new level of hot. Even in her relaxed pose, she could tell this stranger was a few inches taller than Sparkles with a long, fluffy mane of neon green hair draped on the counter. To go along with her hair, her lipstick and nose were the same shade of bright green, the lipstick bringing out the full shape of her lips with ease.The makeup spread out over her pale skin was bright blue stars, outlined in bright pink. A few of the stars on her body were the same bright pink except minus the blue interior. Along her right arm and left leg she wore a matching pair of diamond shaped, colorful, fishnet sleeve and stocking. Her hips and butt were just a smidge larger than Sparkles, but where the difference really stood out was with her breasts. They were maybe a cup size or two larger with a more natural teardrop shape to them, seeming to hang only a slightly bit lower than Sparkles’. 

As the mystery clown was digging in her purse, every little motion jostled her boobs more and more causing Jessica to have an unusual urge. She licked her lips a little at the thought of latching on to those fantastic boobs and suckling the night away, feeling almost a maternal comfort oozing out of them. 

Sparkles mid-conversation with Jessica immediately turned her full attention to the mystery clown, excitedly blurting out “Oh hey there mom!”  
Jessica, who was entranced by the fantastic breasts of the stranger, jolted up and looked closer at the face of her new best friend’s mother. “Hold on. That’s your mom?!”

Boobsy, hearing her daughter call out to her and the surprised unfamiliar voice, looked up at the pair and gave them both a smile making her way over to them. Looks like the warm sultry smile thing ran in the family. 

“Oh Sparkles, so good to see you,” Her voice was melodiously sweet, with a slight huskiness to it. “ I was worried I would miss you before heading home.”

“I thought you had a few more clients later in the day?” Sparkles quizzically asked as she strode over to her mother and gave her a hug. Jessica, unsure of what to do, decided to step off to the side a bit and let the two talk.

With a sigh, Boobsy said “Well yes, I did have a few more appointments planned, but with the weather as it is, all of them called ahead and cancelled. Since it was supposed to get worse out there soon I was just planning to head home and help your father with dinner.” After leaving her daughter’s embrace Boobsy finally noticed Jessica standing off to the side. “Oh hello there, didn’t see you at first. Are you one of my daughter’s clients? Pleasure to meet you.” Before Jessica could even get a word out, Boobsy had already made her way over and pulled her into a tight hug. Jessica was nearly smothered by the massive knockers and the idea that she might suffocate between them was actually kinda pleasant.  
Managing to push her head out of the breast vice-grip, Jessica was finally able to speak, “Uh Hi Ma’am… Nice to meet you, my name’s Jessica…” Upon hearing her name, Boobsy let Jessica out of the hug only to look her up and down.

“Really!? That Jessica?! Sparkles mentioned she had a sexy client by that name, but I didn’t expect you to be this lovely.” Jessica felt her face flush again, possibly from the lack of oxygen she had during the hug. She didn’t think she was all that beautiful. In clown form certainly, but as she was now... No, Boobsy was probably just being a doting mother. “Not even suited up and you’re this pretty… Wow.” Hand on her chin, Boobsy quickly circled the young lady looking over her like a sculptor examining her latest work. “ I wish I could see you fully done up, but I need to get going before the storm gets any worse.”

“Don’t worry mom, She’s in good hands!” Sparkles giving her a thumbs up and adorable wink, “Maybe if she lets me I’ll send you some pictures later?” 

Boobsy turned towards her daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the lips that lasted longer than Jessica would have expected. After pulling back from the kiss, Boobsy continued “Oh I know you will honey, I can’t wait to see it! I’ll let your father know you’ll be late for dinner. Have fun you two!” Quicker than Jessica had wished, the little meeting had come to an end as Boobsy made her way out the door and into the cold. Jessica could not stop her eyes from following the bounce of her butt as she walked out, a small fire already starting to brew in her stomach after the short encounter.  
“Uh wow your mom is… something else.” Jessica stammered for a second. 

Sparkles pulled her jacket off as she walked back to the front desk, setting the jacket down. She then gave her nose a quick squeeze, and the familiar glow and light swirled around her, bringing back the familiar form Jessica was used to seeing. 

“Yeah, she has that effect on people trust me,” Sparkles sighed “I’ve seen it plenty of times before. Back before she was a clown whenever she walked into a room she gave off a similar aura, except a lot more intimidating. Being a salary-woman does that to a person. Luckily now she’s able to cut loose and have fun.” Stepping back over to Jessica, she gently caressed Jessica’s cheek and closed her slack jaw. “Oh? Was someone having naughty thoughts?”

“Uh… I-I’m sorry,” Sparkles cool fingers against her flushed cheeks caused her to jump, not even realizing she had been staring mouth agape. “I didn’t think I was staring so hard.” 

Sparkles snickered again “Don’t worry about it! She’s been used to the ogling stares for a few years now. I’m sure she appreciated the attention.” She set her hands on her hips and mustered up a sultry glare, “But I may get a bit upset if you don’t start having naughty thoughts about what I have planned for you.” Jessica put on the best smile she could without looking too lecherous. Sparkles gave a curt nod, “Eh good enough for now. I’ll meet you in the massage room in a minute, I just need to get a few special toys together.” 

“The first door on the right, yeah?” Jessica questioned as she made her way down the familiar hallway.

Sparkles called out from the lobby, “Actually head to the door at the end.” The sound of drawers and bins being rummaged through making it a little hard to make her out. “For what I had in mind that room would be best!”

Curious, Jessica walked down the tiled hallway past the usual nondescript doors. Each one led to a sparsely decorated massage room with plenty of fun tools she was used to seeing during her appointments. She pondered what was so special about this room that Sparkles wanted to use it instead. There were six doors on her right before Jessica noticed the one Sparkles had directed her too. Each one was rather blandly decorated, with a simple pastel pink scheme and a small metal plaque noting each rooms' intended use. The first two doors were labeled ‘Massage Suite #1 and #2’, and she knew them pretty well from her constant visits. The labels on the next two doors wouldn’t be amiss at any normal business, with the third door being ‘Maintenance’ and ‘Supply Closet’ for the next one. Jessica was thrown for a loop at the next two, with the plaques making her imagination run wild. In the same basic typeset as the previous doors, the fifth door said ‘Big Top Center Stage’ and on the sixth door ‘Bounce House’. How in the hell did that work?! Jessica’s curiosity almost made her open the last two to take a peek, but decided against it. The door at the end of the hall looked just like the rest of the doors she passed by, nothing remarkable at first glance. The plaque was actually kinda disappointing with a simple ‘STAFF ONLY’ in bold lettering. She stopped in front of the door for a second wondering if this the right one Sparkles meant, before grabbing the handle. Opening up the door she found a small staircase with a sharp right turn about halfway up. Jessica followed the steps to another door labeled with bold, fun lettering ‘Backstage’ that she promptly opened. Inside was something she didn’t expect to see in a massage parlor run by clown bimbos. God her life was weird. 

What she found on the other side of the door was a small studio like apartment. It seemed like the room took up a good chunk of the second floor of the building, with one wall of the room covered in windows. The room was pretty open with a small corner kitchenette next to some equipment that wouldn’t look out of place in any gym or workout room, including one of those old timey belt machines. In the center of the room was what she assumed was some kind of support pole, but looked a lot like a stripper pole more than anything else. Glancing around the rest of the room the thing that drew her attention the most was the large structure of a steam room, the warmth coming off it helping dispel the chill in Jessica’s bones a bit. To round out the room one wall was almost made up of mirrors, a lot like the normal massage rooms, and a large king size bed set up against the last wall, with a comfy bench at the foot of said bed.

She set her purse and jacket on the bench, and took a seat on the soft bed. Jessica found it to be rather homey, more so than the normal atmosphere of the Parlor. Testing it a bit she found it was a little on the firm side, but with plenty of bounce to it. Her reflection in the wall, caused her to get up and walk towards the mirror. Gently setting her fingers on where her face was in the reflection. She looked tired, the bags under her eyes more prominent. Slightly bloodshot from the tears early, Jessica didn’t realize how terrible she must look. She watched herself for another minute before deciding to get ready for Sparkles. The sweater went first, pulling it off and tossing it on the bed. Luckily the heat from the mini sauna and central heating of the building made it much more bearable to be in just her t-shirt. Sitting down on the bench, Jessica popped her boots off and shimmed out of her jeans, pulling her socks off at the same time. She was hoping Sparkles would appreciate the lingerie choice, her and Leo had spent an hour trying to find the right match. Choosing lingerie when trying to seduce someone is never easy, the fact that Jessica spent so long doing this with Leo's help made it that much more awkward.

She lightly slapped her cheeks, the slight sting being enough to clear her head and keep the thoughts of bailing out at bay. She could do this and Sparkles was more than willing. Jessica pulled off one of Leo’s old graphic tees she had borrowed as she stood up. Tossing it on the growing pile, Jessica once again stood in front of the mirror. Taking a deep breath she gave herself another once over. Her worries came flooding back as she noticed something she didn’t want to see. Setting her hands on her waist, she felt the extra belly fat she had been worried about ever since winter started. Flabby body with bloodshot teary eyes, yeah she certainly looked lovely all right. Jessica now had the troubling notion that Boobsy and Sparkles may have just been humoring her. Who was she kidding? It felt like she had just been lucky to find someone like Leo and have him stick with her for so long. Her darkest fear is he would eventually tire of and… and… and. Her hands curled into fists, knuckles went white as she squeezed hard, as she felt herself tear up again. Equal parts sad and angry as her frustrations almost put her past her boiling point. Why did this shit have to happen to her?! Jessica’s stormy thoughts were interrupted by the heavy footfalls of someone charging up the stairs. The door swung open with such force, she would have guessed it had been kicked open. Sparkles strolled through the doorway with her trademark smile and a large canvas duffel heaved over her shoulder. 

“Well HELLLLO sexy,” the surprise and giddiness easy to hear in her voice, “Ready to get the show rolling?”

Jessica instinctively covered herself up with her hands, before realizing it was kinda pointless considering Sparkles has seen her in the buck plenty of times before. She had to stop being so tense about the whole situation. Wiping away the tears that had shown up before Sparkles took notice. This is supposed to be fun, time to kick back and enjoy. 

Sliding her hands to her hips, Jessica tried her best to sound coy, “Well I was getting a bit impatient and decided to get ready. Need a hand with that? Looks awfully heavy.” Jessica stepped on over to Sparkles and took the bag from her shoulder, almost falling over from the weight of it. “Oh shit!” Jessica sputtered. Sparkles dove her hands out and caught the bag before it tumbled to the floor. 

“I am so sorry about th-,” Jessica hastily apologized, the whole glamour of sex appeal she was going for falling apart.

Giggling Sparkles helped heave the bag over onto the bed, next to Jessica’s clothes pile, “It’s fine, I should have warned you.”  
Jessica watched as Sparkles made her way over to a nearby closet and pulled out a small folding massage table. She started setting it up as Sparkles explained the process to Jessica.

“So what I had in mind for you is a special treatment, something similar to what my mom went through.’’

“You mean like the slow transformation thing?” Jessica wondered.

“Eyup! Thought it would be a special treat to help warm you up to the sexy plans I have later,” Sparkles said, but then murmured to Jessica “But I want to be real with you for a sec. I haven’t really done the slow drawn out treatment before so I want to ask you upfront, Are you okay with this? I could do just a normal massage and then we can get busy, or you could give this a shot.”

“Hell yeah I’m down to do this,” surprising herself at how quickly she agreed. 

“Fantastic!,” Sqeeud Sparkles, “But just in case you get uncomfortable, how about we pick a safeword? Just in case it gets too much for you and you need to take a breather.”

“Uhhh.. sure,” Jessica thought for a moment, before it came to her, “ Oh oh Fireball!”

Still setting up the massage table, Sparkles gave her a slightly perplexed look “Fireball? Like the liquor?” 

Jessica gave an embarrassed laugh, “ah no no… not the alcohol. Whenever Leo or one of his friends runs a DnD game, I usually play a spellcaster.” She scratched the back of her head as she tried to come up with an easy way to explain this. “It’s one of my favorite spells that I spam a looooot, so it’s kind of my trademark in the group.” 

“Fair enough, I’ve heard plenty weirder,” Sparkles finished setting up the table, giving it a light pat encouraging Jessica to hop on up. “I still have to get some things ready before we get started.” She said before turning around heading towards the kitchenette. 

Jessica heard some glasses clinking and liquids being poured as Sparkles messed with some teardrop shaped device on the counter, not being able to see very much past her shapely back and behind. A minute later Sparkles turned back around after hitting a button on the device, in her hand she carried a small bowl filled up with a honey colored liquid. Now that she got a good look at the object, Jessica realized it was an air diffuser of some kind. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she saw it puff some sweet smelling mist in the air. A few seconds later a warm cinnamon smell filled the small space, reminding her of the french toast her parents made when she was a kid. A strange sensation washed over her leaving her whole body tingling, but Jessica didn’t really pay it any mind thinking it was just excitement. Jessica shifted excitedly on the table, recognized the liquid as the massage oil they use to transform normal nobodies like her into sexy bimbo clowns. 

Confused Jessica asked “I thought you had something else planned? That looks like the same stuff you use for the normal appointment.” Sparkles set the bowl on a small pull out shelf the massage table had set up, turning to Jessica in the process.

“Well yeah, but I don’t plan to use it how you think,” She started explaining. “ I have to use some of this lotion on you so you’ll change as we go through the process.” Motioning around the room, “Most of this equipment here is perfectly normal, but with this homemade oil on you and my magic, it’ll transform you bit by sexy bit.” Emphasizing the last few words by walking her finger up Jessica's thigh slowly. “Now let’s get on with the show!”

Sparkles leaned in and reached around Jessica’s back, quickly finding the hook for her bra and undoing it. Jessica could feel Sparkles breathing right above her neckline. Deciding to finally take the plunge, She dipped her head down to meet Sparkles full lips. They tasted like the sweetest strawberries she had ever had, so warm and delicious she wished she could enjoy them forever. Sparkles held the kiss for a few minutes, seemingly enjoying it as much as Jessica did, before pulling out of the kiss and licking her lips. She pulled off Jessica’s bra in one smooth motion, letting the tips of her free hand trace the arches of Jessica's back. Tossing aside the bra, Sparkles went back in for a slow kiss wrapping her arms around her friend. She set about letting her fingers explore Jessica’s curves and ruffling through her hair, all the while her lips slid from the kiss to just below Jessica’s earlobe nibbling as she went. Jessica’s breath hitched as her skin tingled underneath the deft hands of Sparkles. Jessica slipped out a soft moan as the bolts of pleasure shot through her caused by the light nibbling sensations traveling down her neck.

Sparkles went for Jessica’s panties next, taking her time moving her hands down Jessica’s back and sides. The nails of her fingertips dragging slowly across Jessica’s skin, the pressure on them just enough to feel like thin trails of fire tickling down her back. By the time Sparkles’ finger reached the hem of the panties, Jessica was unintentionally gyrating her hips, the fire building in her gut starting to be too much to handle.  
“Move your legs up honey,” Sparkles asked.

Jessica pulled her legs up as Sparkles sidestepped, letting them fully extended out and making it easy to slide her fancy panties off. Sparkles noticed the undergarments were more than a little soaked, flashing a smug knowing grin to Jessica. Wordlessly she set the panties down next to the bra and motioned for Jessica to lie down on the table, which she did excitedly, anxious to continue. Sparkles took the bowl of shiny golden liquid and worked some into her palms, and started going slowly over Jessica’s back. The cool, familiar sensation Jessica was used to came flooding back as Sparkle's fingers worked their way down her back. Sparkles took her sweet time with the oil, methodically covering her back and working on Jessica’s thighs and legs. A storm was forming in her, the burning need from her loins coupled with the precision movements of Sparkles' copious attention to her thighs were crossing with the relaxing properties of the oil, causing a dichotomy like the formation of a tornado. Jessica let out a mewling, frustrated groan, her brain starting to fry with the mixed signals the sensations were giving her without the promise of release. 

Sparkles took notice that her friend was writhing more than relaxing and said, “ Don’t worry I’ll finish this up quickly so we can move on-”.

“NO!!,” Jessica exclaimed, surprising herself with outburst, “I mean don’t rush it, it feels fantastic… you're just being kinda a tease..” The last bit muttered with a hint of dejection.

Sparkles letting out a demure chuckle, “Oh I know, but I want this to be special for you. And teasing you is. Just. Too. Fun!” The words punctuated with a gentle, almost tickling like motion, brushing the soles of Jessica’s feet, causing her to curl her toes instinctively and suppress a giggle. After finishing up the coating on her feet, Sparkles moved to her upper back and across her arms. Like her normal appointments with the Parlor all the tension she felt was slowly fading away, but in its place she felt a need. A burning need. She remembered this feeling from when Leo and her first went on a date and then again when Leo agreed to getting down with her clown self. The memories made her smile in closed eye bliss, before she was surprised by being flipped on her back by Sparkles. Looking up in surprise and shock, Jessica soon grinned in excitement as she saw what Sparkles wanted to do next. Sparkles was standing at the foot of the massage table, bowl in one hand, playfully spinning her thong on the other, and a smug grin on her face. How the hell did she slip out of those so fast without making a sound? She then slowly poured the contents of said bowl all over her chest, letting it drip and trickle down her breasts, stomach and her now exposed slit. 

Sparkles slowly started to mount the table and crawl her way over Jessica, the massage oil dripping from body to body causing Jessica to tingle from the slick, golden oil and excitement. Once sparkles got face to face with Jessica, her fiery red mane of hair eclipsing their faces in privacy, Sparkles stopped. And there she stayed for about a minute, not touching or moving at all. Jessica could feel one of Sparkles’ knees close to her slit, the heat coming off of it made her want to grind against it to convince Sparkles to continue. As she made a move to do just that Sparkles pulled her leg away, holding just out of reach.

“Nuh uh uh,” Sparkles teased, she pulled Jessica hands above her head and held them there with just a little force. “If you want this to continue… I want to hear you beg.”

Jessica was a bit shocked. She had never really felt into being dominated as part of sex, her and Leo often kept themselves on even footing in that realm. Sparkles herself wasn’t all used to it either, but she realized this might be a good way to drag Jessica out of her comfort zone. Jessica spent a minute or two mulling it over before she couldn’t handle it anymore. This heat. She NEEDED a release!

“Please Sparkles,” Jessica whimpered, her nose unbeknownst to her starting to swell slowly ever so slightly, “Please fuck my brains out. Please make me a fucking clown slut!” The desire in her clear, Sparkles went in for the kill. She let go of Jessica’s hands and they embraced each other. Lowering herself onto Jessica, she slide forcefully down with her body, their rock hard nipples occasionally grinding against each other. The motion of their flesh flared tingles of pleasure as the oiled bodies glided across one another. Sparkles continued inching her leg ever closer with each forward thrust dragging her breasts and toned form over Jessica, who was already grinding her hips waiting for the imminent contact. As soon as her sopping mound made contact with the smooth skin, shivers of pleasure electrified Jessica down to her core.

The viscous nature of the oil was finally serving a good purpose as Jessica found it easy to move against the smooth muscular thigh she had wanted to reach. Jessica started slow at first, overwhelmed slightly by the pressure she was applying to her clit and lips. She slid an arm around Sparkles back, holding on to her shoulder as she started speeding up. The feelings built inside her, getting closer to an edge that seemed to have no end. Jessica’s other hand slid between their bodies, gentling cupping and massaging her breast. Taking her rock hard nipple between her fingers she started rolling them, pushing her ever closer to climax. 

Personally Jessica adored having her nipples played with, sometimes being able to launch herself into orgasm just by that alone. Although somewhere deep in her head she was still nervous about fucking another woman, Jessica felt so comfortable with the idea because of Sparkles. She was more than just a hot ass clown lady who wanted to sleep with her, Sparkles was a hot ass clown lady friend who wanted to sleep with her. Jessica decided then and there that she needed to do more to pay her back for her tenderness. 

They kissed heavily during the full body rubdown, Jessica stopping after a few minutes to catch her breath only to dive hungrily back for Sparkle's swaying tits. Grabbing onto the hard little bud on her right, Jessica began to roll and pinch the nub around, toying with it between her the tips of her fingers. Setting herself comfortably back on the table, Jessica pulled her other arm from Sparkles' back and set about teasing her other breast. Didn’t want that one to feel left out. Sparkles cooed in satisfaction, with every flick and twirl of Jessica’s dancing fingers causing her focus to slip further from the massage at hand. 

“Oooooooh shit Jess,” Sparkles sputtered out. “You’re good at that!”

Jessica blushed, “I-I wouldn’t say good,” punctuating her words with a quick squeeze, “I love how it feels and thought.. you uh.. would like it too?” 

“Definitely! I love having my tits played with too. In fact….” Sparkles coyly smiled “Let me show you my secret ‘finishing’ move”

Sparkles' hands flew up to Jessica boobs and started playing with them with abandon. Rapid and reckless, Sparkles fingers danced and squeezed all around Jessica’s soft mounds while avoiding the diamond hard nips. Through shaking moans, a few smaller orgasms racked Jessica’s body. The real finishing move Jessica never saw coming. Sparkles pressed both of Jessica’s breasts together and delicately teased her sensitive nubs with her tongue. Jessica gasped and wriggled on the table from the almost ticklish ministrations of Sparkle’s soft tongue, but was blown away when Sparkles took both of the nubs into her mouth. In a flash Sparkles twirled and nibbled on the nips with zeal, occasionally breaking the experience with a long drawn out suction. Jessica was breathless and loved every sweet second of this, and between Sparkles' expert mouth and her pussy grinding, the climax was soon to come.

Eventually Jessica was edged to her tipping point, her ass lifted completely off the table to allow for a fever pitch of motions. She was so close now, the pressure rising in her lower abdomen ached to find escape. Her muscles clenched tight and she came with a blinding fervor. She felt her body lock in place with pure bliss. Through half lidded eyes she could see white spots, her vision foggy and unclear from the over-stimulation. She barely felt herself slide down off Sparkles' leg as her body finally relaxed, the occasional twitch or spasm shooting down her legs as aftershocks of the orgasm. Unbeknownst to Jessica, as her pulse slowed down to a normal pace with the rise and fall of her chest, her nose became ever so slightly rounded and yellow tinted. 

Sparkles held her position letting her friend recover in the afterglow. When the time was right, she slowly climbed off the table and began to stretch. The absence of her friend and the change in the weight on the table, snapped Jessica from her revelry. She slowly moved around on the table, still a bit weak from her first mind numbing lesbian experience. Reaching up she gave Sparkles' curvy pale rear a little pinch startling her.  
“Oh boy someone is feeling feisty today,” Sparkles smugly said over her shoulder.

“Sorry not sorry,” Jessica languidly purred, honestly shocking herself a bit. She would have never guessed she would have so much fun with another girl. The reservations she had before all but drying up as they continued. She decided it’s time to make the most of it. “With that gorgeous ass all up in my face, I couldn’t help myself.”

Sparkles playfully shook her rear teasing Jessica a bit before moving back over to her duffel on the bed and digging around for something inside. 

“Okay next up is makeup,” Jessica noticed her pulling out two objects. She was familiar with both objects, one evoked relaxation the other personal intimacy. In one hand she held a deep cleaning facial brush, the kind used to exfoliate skin with its gentle vibrations. The other used vibrations in a more vigorous fashion, it being a fancy hand held massage wand used for more ‘pleasurable’ interactions. “Whoops thought you were something else,” Sparkles said as she tossed the massage wand back onto the bed. “I’ll save you for later.” Sparkles coyly muttered as she made her way back over to Jessica.

“So what I need to do next is to bring out the makeup on your body. Normally I’d use an over-sized makeup pad or something like that, buuut I wanted to test this out and see how effective this little gizmo would be.” Sparkles chatted away. “Ready?”

The heat in her belly, albeit calmed down a bit from the excitement a few minutes ago, caused Jessica to hatch a plan to make this rather fun for the both of them. Step one; she needed to distract Sparkles and get to the bed. Thinking as quickly as she could, her eyes darted around the room until she saw her solution in the corner of the room, “Oh could we do it the steam room?” pointing over to the imposing structure. 

Thinking for a second, Sparkles shrugged “Sure this thing should work in there no probelmo. With how cold it is outside I can’t blame ya for wanting to warm up. Although from the noises you were making a minute ago, I think you’re plenty ‘warmed up’.” Chuckling at her joke, Sparkles made her way over to the steam room door. Crouching down to open up a small bin near the door she continued with her back turned, “Let me grab some towels though, don’t want to mess up your hair before I get a chance to work with it.”

With Sparkles distracted, Jessica hopped off the table as stealthy as she could and swiped the discarded wand from the bed. Step two done. Jessica smirked as she made her way over behind Sparkles, grabbing the towel she had set aside for her. Quickly wrapping up the wand in the towel with her hair before Sparkles noticed, Jessica caught a lucky break when Sparkles got distracted messing with her hair. Turns out having a massive mane of hair trailing down to her butt is rather difficult to wrap up in a towel. 

While that was happening, Jessica looked over the imposing structure. It looked like a small well made wooden shack, a wooden door with a large pane of glass in the middle of it. A small digital display was set into the wall next to the door, gentling blinking as it was waiting for startup. Sparkles finally got her hair to cooperate with her, and set about turning on the heating element. Jessica fidgeted about, the awkwardly hidden wand placed in the towel hat starting to pull her hair making her wince in pain a bit. Once she got the temperature where she wanted it, Sparkles grabbed a few more towels and mirroring what Jessica did earlier at the coffee shop held the door open for Jessica. Somehow, Jessica was able to hide the wand, whether the steam escaping the room helped her or just dumb luck, Sparkles didn’t notice a thing. 

The room was rather cozy, considering how small it was Jessica shouldn’t have been too surprised. Only a few things decorated the inside, the heating element billowing out steam in the corner and a wooden bench built into the back wall. Jessica shot an errant glance down the chute of the heating element, seeing a few glowing red rocks hissing out steady streams of steam. Sparkles set the spare towels down on the bench and encouraged Jessica to sit next to her.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh… this is the best. Sometimes after the more exciting massage sessions me and my mom would come up here and relax for a bit,” Sparkles gushed as she leaned back on the bench, spreading herself out and setting the make-up massager down. “When Bubbles said she had made sure this place had all the amenities we could ever want or need she wasn’t kidding.”

Jessica tried to make herself comfortable in the sweltering steam room, she was pretty certain this was her first time being in the buck when one was involved. Luckily the towel insulated her delicate bits pretty well from the heat of the bench, finally settling in to enjoy the warmth provided. After a few minutes of idle chatter Jessica snuck a glance over at Sparkles, now was the time to make her move.

“So you just use that brush on my face and body and that’ll make those body makeup show up?” Jessica questioned.

“Totally. Or it should at least. Normally with other cosmetic items we can bring those back out.” Sparkles explained, “After we use our magic on people, the makeup sticks around for a while hidden until it wears off or is affected by our magic again.” Eyes still closed in steamy bliss, Sparkles didn’t take notice of Jessica slipping the wand out of the hair towel. She set it down quietly on part of the towel she was sitting on, out of sight for now. She almost jumped out of her skin when Sparkles leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder, “Ready? No need to be so skittish, this is gonna be fun!” Jessica nodded quickly, nonchalantly moving the wand to keep it out of sight.

“Yeah yeah, so what do you need me to do?” Jessica asked.

Sparkles patted her knees and motioned towards the floor in front of her. “Just kneel down right here so I can start with your face. Since it’s a tad cramped in here we have to do this piece meal.”

Jessica took a second to get up, slipping the massage wand behind her back just hoping the steam would cover up her sleight of hand. She kneeled down in front of Sparkles, her back to the glass of the door. The floor was made of the same wood as the outside of the sauna, with a length of squishy rubber mat on the floor. Jessica was confused to why they made the floor so soft instead of normal wood or tile, until she realized where she was gave her a perfect view of Sparkles' pussy from underneath her towel. All made sense now. She could see the glistening snatch up close, its bright pink folds standing out quite a bit from the bright white skin around it. Just above the lips Jessica saw Sparkles' clit, her love nub clearly poking out of its hood, and above that she could see the telltale bumps of a freshly shaven bush. Jessica audibly gulped at the sight. 

“You’re gonna feel a warm tingle as this works on your skin,” Sparkles explained, “With how steamy it is in here you might not even feel the difference.” She switched the scrubber on, filling the small room with a slight hum just barely audible over the hissing of the steam.

The soft brush head tickled as it touched her skin, Sparkles started with Jessica’s shoulder at a slow deliberate pace. She was right. Even though the brush wasn’t going that fast, the warm tingle Sparkles mentioned blossomed along her arm rapidly. It reminded her of the first trip she had taken to the parlor so many months ago, and Jessica sighed with pleasure as she just let the feeling take her along for a ride. She almost forgot about the whole plan before she got pulled back to reality (whoop there goes gravity) when Sparkles moved to her other shoulder. Hoping the steam blocked her view a bit, Jessica moved her free arm around from behind her back, slowly inching the wand in her hand forward toward her prize. Sparkles not really paying attention, going through the motions of any other normal session, didn’t notice anything amiss until she felt a smooth round head of the wand touch her nethers. Before she could get a word out, Jessica hit the switch and suddenly the room was filled with a mild buzzing and a low, building moans of Sparkles. 

“ohoHohoHoOhH you naughty little sneak!” exclaimed Sparkles between moans. The hand holding the face scrubber wavering slightly as the wand was run just under her clit. Jessica, face full of mirth, adjusted the wand’s vibrating head a little lower into Sparkles' folds. Between Sparkles' breathy whines and the warm tingle of the brush’s magic, Jessica felt so hot and bothered that she slid her other hand between her legs. The buzzing of the wand was so loud that it drowned out the noise of Jessica’s fingers schulking in and out of her slick, burning lips.

“Consider this it payback for making me beg for it earlier,” Jessica hummed, her own explorations making her wish she had another wand for herself right about now. “Not that I hear you complaining about it!” Punctuating the last word with a swift flick of the wand across Sparkle’s joybuzzer. 

Whatever comeback Sparkles was about to hit her with died on her lips as a sharp squeak forced its way out. Even though Sparkles was on the receiving end of being toyed with, her professionalism shined through. She finished Jessica’s other shoulder and moved down to her torso, taking care of the belly button with ease before moving up to Jessica’s soft mounds. Jessica’s eyes fluttered as she felt the bristles tickle and toy with her nips, her fingering going faster and faster to match the speed of the brush head. Jessica herself mesmerized by the sight slid a second finger into herself, the filling digits moving so fast she almost pushed herself to orgasm then and there. Jessica felt that familiar wave of a climax about to crest and wash right over her, and as her mind wandered in bliss one of her fingers slipped. The errant finger in question had been the one holding the wand near the speed knob. The slip had set it to its highest setting in about half a second. 

Jessica was brought out of her daydream by a near painful sounding wail from Sparkles, who had unknowingly had the wand’s head directly on her clit at the moment the tempo had changed. Jessica quickly pulled the wand away from Sparkles snatch, turning it off in the process as Sparkles came hard from the over-stimulation. With her back near ramrod straight and legs spasming Sparkles rode out the orgasm hard, even squirting a little bit nearly hitting Jessica. As she mused the little bisexual awakening she was having within herself, she quickly stood up to check on her panting friend before almost tumbling over. Guess she enjoyed herself a little too much, her legs not wanting to move right after that brush with climax.

“I’m so so so sorry Sparkles!,” exclaimed Jessica, finally making her way back onto the bench next to her panting friend. “I think my finger slipped while I was-” a slim finger was raised to her lips, as Sparkles had stopped her mid sentence. 

“Isokay… Just a little too much too fast hehe,” between exasperated breaths “That little stunt you pulled was slick. I didn’t even see you swipe that earlier.” Sparkles leaned her weary head against Jessica’s shoulder, “Just give me a minute or two and we can get back on track.”

“A breather sounds nice, don’t worry about it,” Jessica huffed a little, the burning in her loins died down a bit, but still urging her to continue her ‘distractions’. It was at this time she noticed her upper arm looked a lot different than before. Maybe it was the heat messing with her, but looking up and down her body she noticed thin streaks of white rolling down her body at various angles. It almost looked like she was sweating… paint?  
“I take it this is part of the magic?” Jessica said as she was holding her hand up examining all the lines forming along her arms.

Lackadaisically Sparkles hummed an affirmation, eyes closed enjoying the afterglow.

“So how does it work exactly? Is it something where you can shape the person into how their clown form looks? Is it determined by the person’s personality that plays into how they change? Or is it something-” 

“Shh shhh shhhh,” Sparkles finger again on her lips “Theoretical magic talk later, I need to get off my butt and finish your makeup silly,” Sparkles said with a warm smile.

“Okay what next?” Jessica quizzically asked.

“Lay on your back and I’ll finish up your legs and then lastly will be the makeup over your eye.” Sparkles said, finally seeming back to normal from her big one.

Jessica followed her instructions and moved some towels along the bench to make it more comfortable. As soon as her back hit the bench Sparkles was on top of her, but not in the way she was expecting. Jessica was now at eye level AGAIN with Sparkles' folds. Now that she was that close, she could see the slick sheen of her wetness nearly dripping right on her face.

“It’ll be just a minute with your legs Jess,” Sparkles called out from between her thighs as Jessica felt the familiar tingle travel up her legs. Finally taking a minute to relax Jessica closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth, trying her best to resist the urge to lick the beautiful pussy hovering just a few inches from her face. The warm tickle from the brush moved along slowly from her left ankle all the way up to her thigh, causing Jessica to sigh in pleasure again. As Sparkles' warm breath passed over her nethers on the way down her legs, she could feel the tingle returning slowly. Her right leg took a bit longer as the brush did its job, seeming to pause by her ankles for longer than she expected. That’s when she felt it. A warm, wet pressure suddenly appeared at the entrance to her love tunnel. As her eyes snapped open and looked down, Jessica felt Sparkles' tongue slowly drag down along her lips. Just barely pushing itself in as she savored every little nook and cranny of her cunny. Jessica’s toes curled as she hissed out a moan. It felt fantastic! Every little lick and nibble sent shock-waves through her body, as in between each pass of Sparkles' tongue she made sure to give her poor lonely clit a flick and warm kiss. She felt herself becoming putty in Sparkles' hands, just waiting to see how she would toy with her next. Around that time she felt the tongue travel just a bit lower to her rosebud, prodding and probing as it tried to wriggle it’s way in.

“DOn’t StOP Sparkles Please!” Jessica almost screamed as she felt her breath start to hitch and quicken.

“Don’t worry my precious client… I have a real treat for you now! THE THREE RING SPECIAL!” Sparkles exclaimed. Jessica was confused for a second before the sensations pushed any rational thoughts from her mind. She felt a curious tongue tickle and circle her butthole, teasing and slowly sliding itself inside. Leo loved her butt so much and often asked her if he could toy with it, but she turned him down unsure on how it would feel. She might have to take him up on the offer later now. It felt like she was slowly being stretched and filled even though it was just a tongue. It moved and wriggled in such a way it felt strange, but it’s warm wetness felt irresistible. While Sparkles focused mainly on her rear, she made sure to leave a few fingers to keep her pussy busy. Gently she started to finger Jessica with her middle and ring finger, quickly picking up the pace and rubbing her insides at all kinds of angles. That’s when the other shoe dropped. Jessica would normally have noticed the fact that Sparkles had stopped using the brush on her legs, but at the moment her mind was way too foggy dealing with all the exquisite stimuli. Her poor little clit found a friend in a smooth plastic bulb being carefully set on top of it. It suddenly buzzed to life and Jessica’s whole world went white.

Her vision was truly white, Jessica’s eyes were open, but she could see nothing. It was as if she was standing in-front of a spotlight. Her mind was reeling and she swore there was music… was it a calliope? It sounded like a carnival, in fact she could smell POPCORN! Warm and buttery so close to her, she instinctively craned her head forward sniffing the air for it. Jessica quickly located the source when her nose actually ran directly into it. She reached out her tongue and started licking up the warm, sweet buttery liquid. As she moved around, her tongue hit a small hard spot, “It must be an unpopped kernel,” Jessica mumbeled. She flicked at it with her tongue trying to draw it to her, when close enough she would nibble at it with her front teeth, but it would never stay put. So Jessica tried again and again, flick; towards, nibble; retreat. Finally frustrated she opened her mouth wide and determined to just suck the whole thing into her mouth at once.

“OH JESSICA!” Sparkles exclaimed surprised by her forceful suction. In doing so, the illusion was broken. When Sparkles moved her tongue from Jessica’s back door to speak, the music faded slowly to inaudible and her vision returned. Jessica realized what she had in her mouth now, but it still tasted like the most delicious popcorn ever. The sensations of the scrubber and Sparkles' fingers deep in her abyss only served to heighten her desire. She quickly drove her tongue as far as she could into the warm aperture in front of her and started swishing and swirling it around to touch and taste everything. Sparkles moved back to her previous activities, but this time Jessica stayed with her in the moment. However, that did not make the motions any less intense.

Jessica and Sparkles stayed like that for what felt like hours, although it was only a few minutes in reality. The buzzing of both the brush and wand filled the air of the confined space, as their moans were muffled by the current activities. Their bodies writhing together on that short, steamy bench. With a wet pop, Jessica slid her tongue out and took a quick breather before continuing. It was hard for her though, the Three Ring Special really taking its toll on her causing moans and whines to cut her breaths short. After the next mini orgasm spasm, Jessica finally got her breath back. The strange white makeup that was running off Jessica’s skin had at this point completely dyed her skin the same snowy tint as Sparkles, although she could care less at the moment. She was on a mission. Taking two generous handfuls of Sparkles’ ass, gently spreading them apart where her winking rosebud greeted her, Jessica got a better angle to latch her whole mouth over the needy pussy. As soon as her mouth covered the juicy muff, She forced her tongue to go as far as it could inside Sparkles. Twisting and turning against the quivering walls sent a jolt down Sparkles’ spine, Jessica felt her friend's twitching and shaking through the fingers gripping her pearly white ass.

That’s when Jessica felt it. The big one. With Sparkles drilling her ass with her tongue, turning her poor little pussy into jelly with the wand, and playing with her clit like a joystick; Jessica had been having one delicious orgasm after another. But what she felt now was magnitudes greater. She felt it in her core at first, spilling out in a massive wave throughout her body. It was almost like a surge of bubbles tickling along her limbs, sending out bolts of electrifying pleasure over every inch of skin it passed through. Jessica’s toes curled and her fingers tightened their grip on the only sturdy thing close by, Sparkles’ plump rear, as she felt even her very soul tighten and constrict waiting for the impending release. Sparkles was nearly caught in the pillowy grasp of Jessica’s legs, her habit of clamping down on whichever poor soul was playing with her pussy at the time and riding their face through the orgasm. Luckily she had sensed the change in Jessica’s demeanor and pulled her tongue out the winking abyss just in the nick of time, still letting her fingers and wand shepard Jessica along her journey.

“That’s it sweetie,” Sparkles swooned, as Jessica doubled up on the suction on her nethers “EEk! Just ride it out… ouuuuugh yeah right there right there right there!”

Sparkles herself got one heck of orgasm in return for helping her friend, her whole body vibrating in pleasure as she felt the fingers she left in Jessica getting trapped in a vice grip. Jessica felt like a glass about to overflow, every second seemed to drag on as her eyes seemed to go hazy. She felt so very warm. Her eyes started to flutter and her breathing got shallow. It was at that moment she couldn’t take it anymore, with her knees buckling ,back arching, and with a slick pop she pulled herself out of Sparkles snatch.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah FIREBALL FIREBALL FIREBALL! OhOHaghohhj!” were the only words she was able to screech out before everything faded to black, her last conscious thought of pure bliss and content.


End file.
